Multiple users in remote locations may collaboratively edit a document. Collaboration by two or more users can be challenging when one or more of the users are accessing the document using a mobile device. Capabilities of mobile devices are limited in comparison to non-mobile devices. Further, mobile devices may not have access to the latest version of the document. Additionally, mobile devices may not store certain portions of software required for collaborating document editing, and as a result, mobile devices may not be able to properly apply changes to the document for purposes of collaborative editing.